Amor, del Prohibido
by Nanades
Summary: Esta historia es una historia alternativa de Nana, Nana y Ren tuvieron hijos, los cuales son gemelos separados al nacer, ninguno de los dos tuvieron una buena infancia, sin embargo un amor más allá del fraternal los une. ¿Que sucedera cuando estos dos hombres se encuentren en California? Lejos de su Japón Natal y lejos de la vida que tomo su perdida madre.


Hola a todos, esto en realidad no es una historia de NANA, bueno si pero no jajaja. Veamos, Nana y Ren tuvieron hijos, unos gemelos, la historia es de ellos y su relación que va más allá de lo fraternal. Espero que les guste, primero como Introducción dejare la ficha de los pjs -Los cuales son invento puramente mio- Es Yaoi y contiene incesto, si no os gusta son libres de no leerlo. En fin, para aquellos que si les gusta aqui va:

**Shin & Yasu**

DATOS BÁSICOS

— Nombre: Yasu & Shinichi Ozaki. — Edad: 21 — Sexo: Masculino — Orientación Sexual: Homosexual / Suke — Nacionalidad: Japonesa

DESCRIPCIÓN FÍSICA

Shin: Descripción física… Descripción física… veamos… Comencemos desde abajo, pies normales… piernas largas y con músculos bien marcados, tanto gemelos, cuádriceps y así también como aductores, eso en cuanto a sus piernas, ya que es un tipo que se ejercita varias veces a la semana y varias horas al día. Pues cuando no tiene nada mejor que hacer cuida de su figura yendo al gimnasio o simplemente en su hogar. Continuando con su tronco posee unas muy buenas abdominales marcadas, al igual que un pecho firme y fornido, en cuanto a sus hombros son lo bastante fuerte y desarrollados continuando con unos brazos igualmente fuertes con antebrazos, bíceps y tríceps. Sin embargo pese a tener un cuerpo bastante trabajado sus manos son delicadas aunque sus dedos se encuentran algo "chatos" por todo el tiempo que ha tocado tanto la guitarra como el bajo.

Obviamente pasa horas y horas tocando instrumentos musicales lo que también hace que su espalda se ensanche marcando fibrosos músculos. Su cuello es normal a un poco largo y su rostro tiene un extraño perfil. Su mentón es algo fino y sus mandíbulas son bastante formadas, haciendo que su rostro tenga la tipología "perfecta" de rostro llamado ovalado. Sus labios son bastante carnosos pero no en exageración y su nariz es un tanto larga y termina en una fina punta, sus ojos son algo rasgados, y con finas pupilas, las cuales le dan un toque "serpiente" a su rostro. En cuanto a su cabello es corto, sobre los lados a aproximadamente un o un centímetro y medio de largo, sin embargo en la cima, -llevándose el cabello de lado- lo tiene mucho bastante más largo. En cuanto a sus orejas son un tanto puntiagudas, pero naturalmente.

Ahora bien, en cuanto a colores se refiere su color de piel es blanco, extremadamente blanco, aunque con el sol primero se pone de un color rojo y luego se vuelve un tanto moreno. El color de sus cejas, cabello y pestañas es de un negro profundo con infusiones azules incluso violetas oscuros. El color de sus ojos es de un extraño color "oro" o miel, por no llamarlos simplemente amarillos, con una pupila negra afilada. Para continuar con los colores, pero yéndonos un poco a los colores que utiliza en cuanto a vestimenta y accesorios se podría decir que es un tipo monocromático. Toda la paleta de colores –que ni colores son, ya que solo son pigmentos.- Es de la gama de los negros y blancos, aunque claro, también tiene uno que otro color. Sus aretes son negros así también como sus muchos tatuajes, casi todo en su cuerpo –accesorios y demás- es de color negro menos sus piercings que son de un color plata.

Bueno, he nombrado piercings y tatuajes… pero no he dicho donde, así que veamos, el más llamativo de sus muchos tatuajes es una rosa en el medio de su cuello que lo tatuó cuando tenía unos 18 años de edad. También posee otro en la espalda, que le ocupa gran parte –bajo la nuca y se va hacia los lados- Otros pero más ocultos son en el interior de su antebrazo, en la nuca, y en la pierna, así sumando unos cuantos tatuajes más. A sus apenas 14 años de edad se puso su primer piercings, aunque desde mucho antes lleva aretes. En fin, entre sus perforaciones cuenta con una en el labio, en la nariz del lado contrario y también una perforación en su ceja de manera cruzada, entre tanto metal pueden contarse entre ellas los aretes de sus orejas, un expansor y dos aretes abrazaderas, mientras que en la otra oreja cuenta de igual manera con un expansor, mas tres aretes tipo argolla y un piercing en el cartílago casi al final.

Y por último, pero no por eso menos importante, es su manera de vestir, digamos que no tiene un estilo en específico, es de esos hombres que se ponen lo que primero encuentran y siempre les quedara bien, incluso si estuviera desnudos con unas medias negras y blancas con una corbata de moño. E incluso nuestro Shin no tendría vergüenza de vestir de dicha manera. Sin embargo, tiene algunos conjuntos los cuales son sus favoritos, tales como pantalones negros de mezclilla o incluso de cuero –siempre negro el cuero- como también pantalones de mezclilla blanco, remeras a rayas o sin remeras, tanto manga larga, corta o manga tres cuarto. Usa muchas camperas de cuero o pequeños chalecos de vestir con camisas debajo. Casi siempre utiliza borcegos tipo militar o botas texanas de media caña o caña baja. También se lo puede ver con un tapado de piel negro, y sin playera de bajo, dando un look casi punk pero también con infusiones de un glam, obviamente inspirada en su música. Es bueno: En cuanto a sus "habilidades" el pelinegro digamos que solamente tiene habilidades musicales, por no decir que es un excelente músico, aprendió a tocar solo la guitarra, el bajo y la batería. Solo continúo perfeccionándose en la guitarra y el bajo. Su voz le ayuda y de hecho habiendo sido el líder vocalista de una banda llamada "Sweet Cherry" era considerado como el mejor vocalista de las bandas locales. Es bueno además para componer canciones, tiene esa facilidad innata que la ha sabido ocupar bien o quizás medianamente bien. Aprende con facilidad, pese a no haber terminado la secundaria y mucho menos haber ido a una universidad, aunque tiene 21 años abandono la secundaria en el último año, viviendo de su música. Además es bueno cocinando, aunque no le guste mucho hacerlo –porque prefiere que los demás le sirvan a él y no lo contrario- Es muy buen cocinero. A diferencia de su hermano, este es mucho mas hablador y "normal" por lo que se puede considerar una habilidad o que es simplemente bueno entablando conversaciones, bromeando y estableciendo contactos con diferentes personalidades.

No es bueno:En lo que es malo, obviamente es en el tema de la educación, buenos modales, siempre se lo vera insultado quizás sin sentido ni gracia, son palabras o malas palabras que se han hecho parte de el, por lo que quizás y así es a muchos les causa rabia tener que oir palabras malsonantes en la boca de camionero que posee Shin. Es malo para mentir, no puede mentir y tampoco tolera que le mientan, por lo que un engaño se le hace difícil de perdonar, si se siente herido en cualquier sentido por alguien ajeno, seguramente le costara muchísimo perdonar, también le cuesta bastante pedir perdón, es malo redimiéndose, siempre termina por meter la pata, y no es que sea un mal chico o no le interese disculparse cuando es el quien tuvo la culpa, es que es malo demostrando sus sentimientos, lo que lo hace ligeramente frío. Prefiere mantenerse alejado de relaciones sentimentales, a lo cual por ende es malo en relaciones sentimentales en tono a lo romántico, olvida fechas importantes, como cumpleaños, aniversarios –lo que hace que su memoria sea mala, pero solo con las fechas-

Yasu:

Yasu cuenta con unas particularidades dentro de su físico que lo hacen único. Para comenzar desde abajo tiene unos pies de medida normal entre los hombres, finas y largas piernas que hacen llegar hasta su cadera, caderas pequeñas y delicadas, subiendo se encuentra su abdomen, pese a que utiliza siempre ropa un tanto holgada, puede notarse que tiene un físico envidiable, abdominales talladas por artistas, aunque tampoco en exageración, ya que al ser tal delgado, su cuerpo se encuentra proporcionado a su talla. Su cuerpo se amplía con un pecho fuerte y hombros amplios, brazos largos y con una buena masa muscular, sus brazos terminan en delicadas y blancas manos y dedos de pianista.

Volviendo al tope, su cuello es largo como el de un modelo, para arrancar con su cabeza y rostro, su rostro es envidiable, sus facciones son muy delicadas, incluso más delicadas que la de una mujer. Nariz pequeña respingada y delgada, labios finos y curvados, ojos grandes aunque a medio abrir, cejas negras y tupidas, del mismo color que su cabellera.

Hablando de colores, el color de su cabello es como antes se había nombrado de color negro, un negro que en ocasiones pueden verse infusiones azules o incluso de color morado. Sus cejas le acompañan, su tez es blanca, extremadamente por lo que hace resaltan en demasía dos faroles esmeraldas. Bajo su ojo posee un pequeño lunar que se refleja bajo su labio. Aquellos dos puntos son las únicas marcas en todo su perfecto rostro. En sus orejas lleva aretes, de diferentes tipos, formas, color y tamaño. En su mayoría de color negro. Yasu además, utiliza gafas de marco medio a grueso de un color negro, ya que su vista no es de las mejores. Además su manera de vestir es un tanto formal para sus apenas 21 años de edad. Usando camisas, corbatas, pantalones de vestir y zapatos, aunque en ocasiones suele vestirse a "la moda".

Es bueno: Es bueno en los idiomas, además de cualquier materia. Su inteligencia lo hace hábil en pensamientos y cálculos rápidos. También dentro de sus habilidades se cuenta la cocina, es muy buen cocinero y pastelero. Y finalmente es muy hábil en la fotografía. Entre otras.

No es bueno: No es muy bueno relacionándose con las personas ni mucho menos, es demasiado tímido por lo que le cuesta iniciar una conversación. No es bueno en las relaciones amorosas porque es un poco bastante cerrado y celoso. En cuanto a los deportes es muy malo, ya que no es muy habilidoso para los deportes o similares, también en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo se podría decir que simplemente no se le da.

DESCRIPCIÓN PSICOLÓGICA

Shin: ¿Cómo contarles de qué manera se comporta nuestro querido Shin? Pues quizás sea un tanto fácil, como difícil realmente, ya que su mente no es un juego fácil de leer, sino todo lo contrario. Comencemos desde un poco más atrás en el tiempo para ver como su personalidad ha ido evolucionando. Cuando era pequeño sufrió de maltrato, como todo niño pobre y huérfano. Pues sí, todos tenemos problemas, no importa la edad ni el sexo. Solo con decir que nunca conoció a sus padres eso lo marco de por vida, aunque él no lo quiera reconocer, es así. Luego de recibir maltrato por parte de niños, niñas e incluso personas mayores, a la tierna edad de 7 años se cansó de toda la mierd* que le rodeaba, era pequeño no estúpido. Dejo de ser un niño bueno que buscaba ser aceptado para convertirse en un verdadero hdp… Y si, aunque bueno, tampoco vamos a decir que era un criminal. Pero al pasar los años su conducta no fue mejorando, fue expulsado de varias escuelas primarias, tanto por peleas constantes, como por incendiar propiedad educativa e incluso se lo llego a culpar de tirar por el excusado a las mascotas –ratas de laboratorio- de una escuela pequeña al norte de Japón. Aunque todos sabían que un solo niño no podía hacer aquello, por el solo hecho de que el comportamiento de Shin era pésimo lo culparon de todo.

Ya un poco más mayor, logro controlarse, pues no solo lo amenazaron, sí que lo mandaron al reformatorio por hurtos menores y daños a propiedad privada, quizás eran crímenes menores, pero todos sabían que si el pequeño continuaba de aquella manera terminaría siendo un criminal y no de los más rescatables. Por ende, luego de pasar unos cuantos meses allí su comportamiento mejoro, lo suficiente para seguir hasta la secundaria. La cual la abandono pero eso es tema aparte. En fin. Su personalidad mejoro, sin embargo al llegar la adolescencia llegaron los descontroles, tanto de alcohol y porque no, drogas. Por suerte, y por propia voluntad dejo las drogas, sin embargo su personalidad extrovertida no cambio. SI no que salió más a la luz, y de hecho hasta el día de hoy continua así. Ama hablar, de hecho habla hasta por los codos, ama gastar bromas, pesadas sobre todo, al igual que hacer enfadar a las personas. Pero no todo es ser el "payaso" sino que también puede ser muy serio. También es muy intelectual pese a que no termino sus estudios es un tipo muy capaz e inteligente, por lo que odia que tomen por tonto o le digan que no sabe nada por terminar sus estudios. Tiene gustos varios y entre ellos su amor por los gatos, sobre todas las cosas ama a los felinos, de hecho él y su hermano poseen un pequeño gato al cual miman. Otras de las cosas interesantes entre su personalidad es su odio por las mujeres, las detesta, y se comporta realmente como un cretino con ellas.

Yasu: Describir psicológicamente a Yasu es un tanto complicado, ya que es un muchacho un tanto reservado. Por decirlo con pocas palabras, es un joven tranquilo, y muy pero muy silencioso. Muchas personas lo creen mudo, por el simple hecho de que su voz muy pocas veces se hace oír. Hay un dicho el cual dice; "Si no tienes nada bueno que decir, mejor no digas nada" Por lo que el pequeño pelinegro se lo ha tomado muy enserio. Siendo totalmente realista hasta pesimista, el nuestro, Yasu es alguien un tanto pesimista, y sobre todo realista. No es de esas personas que le buscan el lado bueno a todo, ni el lado malo en contra parte. Es equilibrado, sabe que todos tenemos algo bueno y algo malo. Pero también como existe el blando y el negro existe el gris, por lo que antes de sacar a relucir estos pigmentos, mejor se queda en su molde con el gris.

Muy pocas personas hacen que Yasu hable como se supone las personas normales lo hacen, y solo logra emitir palabras si hablan sobre libros, o temas que realmente le interesan. De hecho ha sido así durante toda su vida. Un niño callado solo interesado en sus estudios y en sus pequeños vicios. Gracias a su gran intelecto, le cuesta comunicarse con personas ignorantes en los temas apreciados. Posee un humor no muy bueno, pese a que es muy tímido. Se enfada fácilmente si le quitan sus cigarros, o mayormente si le quitan sus libros. Pese a que no habla mucho cuando se enfada es más que seguro que se liguen un buen insulto por parte del pelinegro.

No le gusta sentirse fuera de su "ámbito" de ratón de biblioteca, por lo que su personalidad es bastante complicada, no todos logran ser aceptados por el mismísimo Yasu. Sin embargo, una vez establecida la relación de amistad u otro tipo es muy difícil de que Yasu le niegue algo a aquellos a quien aprecia, por lo que muchas veces se ha decepcionado con aquellos que lo han traicionado, en un principio se muestra desconfiado, pero luego es muy fácil poder leerlo.

GUSTOS Y DISGUSTOS

Shin: Le gusta: Le gusta el sexo, como no, pero pese a que le guste el sexo y ame manosear a la gente no quiere decir que tenga complejos de mujer ninfómana, no, digamos que solamente es alguien sexual, pero no por eso se tirara a cuanto bicho con patas se pase delante de él. En cuanto hablar de sexo o temas similares no tiene pudor por lo que encanta molestar a las personas hablando sobre aquel mismo tema, aunque en definitiva solo lo hace por molestar. Le gusta gastar bromas pesadas y es un tanto sádico. Ama los tatuajes, piercings, y demás, de los cuales se han apoderado gran parte de su cuerpo. Le gusta la música, quizás sean los genes, pero adora la música y sobretodo componerla, le gusta en especial cantar, además de tocar la guitarra y el bajo. Cree que es algo hereditario su padre era un excelente músico por lo que él considero aprender por su parte y mejorar, siempre haciendo lo que ama. Le gustan los gatos, en especial si son negros o blancos, son su pequeño secreto, lo que lo convierte en un amante de los felinos. Ama los días nublados y fríos, para tomar una buena taza de café negro, su marca favorita de cigarrillos son los black stones cherry pese a que tienen un sabor asqueroso.

Yasu: Le gusta: Le gusta el silencio, algo que más le agrada es estar en paz y en silencio, lo que más le gusta es estar en silencio leyendo libros, es decir los libros es algo que ama y le apasionan, sea el libro que sea Yasu pone sus ojos en él y no los quita hasta que lo termine de leer. Y entre sus gustos se encuentra la música, es poseedor de una voz envidiable, sin embargo no canta delante de nadie, solo cuando está solo. Algo que tampoco muchas personas saben, y sin embargo es amante es de los videos juegos, desde pequeño siempre pasaba horas frente a la tv jugando sus juegos favoritos. Los dulces y todo lo relacionado con la pastelería es algo que lo vuelven loco, entre sus fetiches se encuentran los hombres con Yukatas o que respeten a su amada cultura Japonesa.

Shin: No le gusta: No le gusta las mujeres, las detesta, por lo que generalmente si ve a una mujer intenta alejarse –pese a que ha mantenido relaciones con ellas las detesta, para él son solo un problema y un agujero para procrear- para tener sexo o hacer el amor esta un hombre, o por lo menos ese es su pensamiento romano. Algo que no le agrada son los hombres con pintas de mujer, o esos hombres sentimentales que le recuerdan a aquellas féminas. A decir verdad odia todo lo relacionado con una mujer, que quede claro. Tampoco es amante de las reglas, las buenas costumbres y esas mierd*s que enseñan en las escuelas y poco valen a la hora de salir a la vida real. No le gustan tampoco los niños, u hombres con apariencias infantiles –aunque hay excepciones a eso-Tampoco le agrada el sol ni los días calurosos, pese a ser muy blanco siempre tiende a ponerse moreno antes de estar rojo como un cangrejo. No le gustan los perros, de hecho los odia y les tiene alergia, los perros son demasiados idiotas y sin personalidad, por lo que dependen de su amo en cambio los gatos son más independientes, por eso prefiere a estos últimos. No le gustan las peleas sin sentido –pese a que siempre termina enredado en una-

Yasu: No le gusta: Odia la violencia, la detesta por sobre todas las cosas, gracias a su dura infancia es algo que hace que sea más retraído aun. Entre otras cosas, los ruidos fuertes, los gritos y todo aquello que irrumpa con su tranquilidad. Odia a aquellos que se entrometen en su vida e intentan que hable más de lo "normal". Las cosas amargas, es decir, comidas y dulces amargos los detesta, así como las bebidas amargas, ya que es un amante de los dulces. No le gustan los hombres que parecen mujeres, o que tienen personalidades de mujer histérica.

HISTORIA

Shin: Shin nunca ha dado muchos detalles de su vida, porque nunca fue ni tan buena, ni tan mala… Según él, muchos la considerarían normal, otros agitada. Otros incluso se sorprenden que el pelinegro aun siga contando su vida…. En fin, comenzando yendo directo al grano. Nació un 02 de Octubre del año 1992, él no sabe bien donde, tampoco nadie puede asegurarlo, pero en papales así lo dicen. Nació de una mujer, una rockera, o simplemente una punketa. Aquella mujer ese mismo día dio a luz a gemelos, uno de ojos esmeraldas y el otro de ojos oro. A su madre, le dijeron que uno de sus hijos había muerto, por lo que solo le entregaron a uno de los dos niños, aquel niño de ojos esmeraldas –según pensamientos de Shin- se crio con su madre y tuvo una vida insignificante –o por lo menos él quiso creer aquello.-

Si bien habían dicho que había nacido muerto, era una total mentira. Fueron todos planes de los médicos de aquel sanatorio, la esposa del médico que había ayudado a dar a luz a su madre biológica, no podía concebir niños, de hecho su embarazo más prolongado fue de seis meses, era un niño de ojos exactamente como los de Shin, por lo que suponemos que dentro de su trauma, al perder aquel primer niño decidió –tanto ella como su esposo- tomar un niño ajeno que les recordaba a su hijo. La madre biológica de Shin, al ser una mujer joven –estúpida y crédula según Shin- solo creyó la palabra del médico, por lo que todo continuo con su curso. Hasta que a los cinco años de edad –y teniendo un comportamiento pésimo- Aquella, su madre adoptiva le dijo que era un monstruo y agradecía no haberlo llevado en sus entrañas. Si bien, tenía una vida "buena" el único que lo defendía era su padre, aunque este último solo trabajaba de día y noche por lo que obviamente el niño pasaba la gran mayoría del tiempo con su "madre".

Desde muy temprana edad comenzó a odiar a las mujeres, aunque haya tenido relaciones informales con muchas mujeres, su gusto por los hombres siempre estuvo latente. Cuando si apenas cursaba su quinto año de edad, su padre adoptivo muere, dejando viuda a su madre adoptiva, la cual obviamente al tener a un niño con tantos problemas de conducta y viéndose ella misma metida en alcohol y drogas abandono a aquel joven muchachito en un orfanato. Aquel orfanato tomo la decisión de quedarse con aquel niño –que difícilmente hubiera sido adoptado por su mala conducta- Allí mismo tuvo su primer amigo Yasu, un niño totalmente diferente a él pero con características muy similares, incluso muchos pensaban que eran hermanos –y así lo eran aunque nadie lo sabía- por lo que Yasu perdió varias oportunidades de ser adoptado. Si bien Shin mando todo al demonio a los 7 años y como antes ha sido nombrado su conducta empeoro, siempre fue un buen amigo de Yasu. Niño que fue adoptado y tiene su propia historia, aunque siempre compartieron un lazo que ellos por si solos no sabían comprender, era un lazo sanguíneo, siendo hermanos gemelos separados al nacer y puestos uno en la vida del otro sin querer.

Continuando con la vida de Shin, este pelinegro durante su vida escolar tenia las mejores y más altas notas, sin embargo su conducta era pésima, iba por malos caminos, solo con diez y hasta los trece años, fue expulsado de más de diez escuelas, y finalmente llevado al reformatorio de menores por crímenes no muy grandes o grabes, pero si preocupantes. Su vida en el reformatorio no fue buena, claro que no. Pero de alguna manera debía entender que no todo lo que hacía, debía ser aplaudido y que el mundo no se regía por sus caprichos. Si bien, salió de aquel lugar a los 14 años, un rebelde es un rebelde, se tatuo y puso su primer piercing. Tuvo sus primeras parejas, tanto hombres como mujeres. Y de allí uno de sus tantos traumas con las mujeres.

Cuando tenía apenas 15 o 16 años, dejo en cinta a una de sus novias, obviamente el chico, -que sin dejar de lado toda su vida toco instrumentos musicales- tenía una banda en donde todos tenían problemas de adicciones –pero dejaban buen dinero y fama local- intento equilibrarse, buscar un camino recto y libre de sustancias, para comenzar una familia con aquella chica, que no amaba, pero si quería que tuviera a su hijo, él era responsable, y pues con el tiempo el amor nacería, o eso pensaba él. Los meses transcurrieron y en el último mes de embarazo como es de esperar la chica rompió bolsa. Por fin, aquel desalineado chico podría ver el rostro del niño que tanto había esperado…. Pero no, al parecer la vida no quería que Shin fuera totalmente feliz, no por ahora. La niña murió antes del parto y la muchacha estuvo a punto de ir por el mismo lado. La explicación era simple, la noche anterior Shin y su "chica" habían tenido una pequeña discusión, y a la siguiente mañana ella había intentado quitarse la vida, tomando pastillas y bebiendo todo lo que encontró en su camino, ella no solo intento acabar con su vida, sino también con la de la hija de Shin. Este último entro en depresión, ahora solo con unos 17 años.

Para salir de dicho poso depresivo, se unió a una banda, una banda en la cual todos sus integrantes eran muchachos de bien, aunque claro de bien no quiere decir que no bebieran y esas cosas. Pudo salir de su depresión, escribiendo, componiendo canciones por lo cual gracias a sus habilidades musicales tuvieron un éxito rotundo. Ahora ya con 18 años habiendo abandonado los estudios, y el éxito de la banda siendo bastante grande se encontró en una gira mundial, saliendo de Japón para llegar a Estados Unidos, allí en un bar de una ciudad a la cual nadie le dijo como se llamaba, pero si había oído algo de "Los Angeles" se encontró con aquel joven Yasu, quien vivía hacia unos cuantos años. Allí mismo fue en donde el éxito se esfumo como llego, pero habiendo logrado instalarse se quedo en aquel lugar con su hermano Yasu.

Otros Datos: -Yasu y Shin son hermanos sanguíneos los cuales se enteraron por unos examenes médicos recién cuando ambos cumplieron 20 años. -Pese a odiar a las mujeres, siempre amo a su pequeña hija, quien no logro ver con vida. -Se entero de la verdadera historia de Yasu, dándose cuenta que había sido adoptado por aquella pareja. -Pese a que tiene un historial muy malo es un buen muchacho.

Yasu: Yasu durante toda su vida ha vivido en Japón, no saliendo más de su pequeño mundo en un pueblo, tal como su madre lo había dicho alguna vez; "No sé cuál es mi propio lugar de nacimiento, Nunca vi la cara de mi padre. Hace tiempo olvide la cara de mi madre. Cuanto tenía cuatro años vine a esta ciudad cercana a la costa. Fui criada severamente por mi abuela, que administraba una pequeña casa de comidas. Ahora mientras trabajo sin parar hago brillar una parte de mi sueño" Irónicamente, lo mismo sucedió con el muchacho de cabellos negros, una vez más la historia se repetía. Quitando el hecho de que el ahora mayor Yasu no tuvo la suerte de tener a ninguna abuela.

Su madre lo dejo en un orfanatorio apenas si con dos años de edad. Sin que nadie supiera que en realidad, su madre una mujer bella, y famosa, fuera ni más ni menos una celebridad, tuvo una vida muy acelerada, según contaban en el pueblo, ella era la cantante de una banda de punk "Black Stone" la cual tuvo mucho éxito cuando llegaron al gran Tokio, pero una vida agitada siempre tiene sus consecuencias. Quien presume, era el padre de Yasu, murió antes de siquiera saber que la madre de Yasu estaba embarazada. Su padre murió en un choque automovilístico en donde al ser perseguido por unos paparazis se estalló contra un muro, justamente muy cerca de aquel orfanato en donde vivió de pequeño Yasu. Tantos hechos importantes, era de presumir que los rumores corrieran.

Sin embargo, Yasu alejado de la buena vida o la fama, siempre fue un muchacho común y corriente, pues nadie sabía quiénes eran sus padres realmente. Muchos Osaki vivían en Japón como para si quiera pensar que aquel niño era hijo de aquella mujer. Los años pasaron y con unos siete años de edad Yasu fue adoptado por una pareja. Aquella pareja nunca quisieron realmente al niño, sufriendo abusos y refugiándose siempre en sus libros pasaron sus años convirtiéndose en una persona que no podía relacionarse con los demás, esta actitud llevo a que varios de sus compañeros de la escuela lo golpearan continuamente, sufriendo de maltratos tanto dentro como fuera de la escuela.

Finalmente luego de una dura infancia, a la edad de 15 años salió a la luz que su verdadera madre era ni más ni menos aquella famosa cantante, y por ende supusieron que su padre era la pareja desde el principio y la del final. Los rumores no tardaron en esparcirse por todo el pueblo, y por todo Japón, llegando a saber que su madre biológica se encontraba en Inglaterra, Yasu escapo de aquel lugar de aquella casa en donde jamás había sido feliz, en donde su carácter frío, retraído y callado para buscar a su madre biología. Demasiadas preguntas tenia, la prensa siempre intento dar con el chico, ahora dándose a conocer solamente como "Yasu" escondiéndose de los paparazis en su viaje no llego más allá de una ciudad, no solo ciudad sino continente y País. Para él Estados Unidos, y California era completamente extraña. Sin dinero y desistiendo, se quedó en aquel lugar en donde muchos lo nombraban solamente como "Los Angeles" una gran ciudad con muchas oportunidades de vida. Desde sus 15 años vive en aquel lugar, teniendo pequeños trabajos como cantante en bares pocos concurridos para poder pagar sus estudios. Ahora con 21 años y estudiando en la universidad de allí mismo, parece haber olvidado la razón por la que llego a ese lugar, e incluso al parecer allí mismo nadie conoce sobre su pasado o del pasado de su familia, por lo que puede estar tranquilo sin ser acosado por nadie. Durante el tiempo que había pasado se había reencontrado con su hermano, así mismo gracias al dinero recaudado de su hermano logró terminar sus estudios para vivir cómodamente en Los Ángeles.

Otros Datos: Siempre lleva consigo un mechero, ya que es un fumador a "escondidas". Tiene una magnifica voz, que solo los que concurran al bar en donde trabaja podrán oír. Pese a querer saber más sobre su pasado y sobre su madre, estando tan cómodo en esta ciudad, la idea de seguir los pasos de aquella mujer que no recuerda haber visto no ha vuelto a aferrarse en él.


End file.
